Worlds Apart
by CourtyPie
Summary: She would never lose hope. 3 years had passed, yet Keira was determined on keeping her love and faith in her husband alive. The nights were growing ever so colder, the days were becoming dull and misty. NO FLAMES! One-shot


As she watched him plod heavily away from their small house, her heart broke silently into pieces. There was a small part of her that felt she'd never see him again. A feminine hand clutched the lace curtains tightly, small droplets of sparkling water falling upon them.

Falling from a heartbroken face, with brown eyes filled to the brim. Wide, thin and dry lips pursed in a sad curvy line. Short, ear-length messy reddish-brown hair framing her kid-like face. Keira watched the love of her life march away, into a waiting helicopter. He suddenly looked back to where he knew she would be watching, and his gorgeous blue eyes bore into her own.

The blond soldier smiled wistfully, and mouthed 'I love you, babe' hoping Keira could read his lips. She did, and nodded mouthing it straight back. He got into the helicopter, and away it went flying into the cloudless blue sky. It was then her world collapsed; tumbling down so fast Keira sunk to her knees the tears dripping one by one so emotionally painful.

_I'm gonna hold you for the last time_

_I'm gonna cry but afraid not to let it show_

_This is the hardest way to say goodbye_

_'Cause as you walk away I'm feeling so alone_

_I don't understand_

_You had to leave and I'm not part of your plan_

_We both agreed but now I regret_

_There are so many things I should have said _

It had been a year. No call, no letters, not even the slightest bit of contact from him. Though it was war; maybe no one had the time to even think about those back home. Keira was on the edge of tenterhooks, she wanted to know if her husband was still alive. The only one she had fallen in love with truly; the only one who knew how to break and make her world at the same time.

Little did he know, Keira had given birth to a beautiful baby boy just five months after he had left. She, for a few weeks, had put off naming their child because Keira had foolishly hoped he'd return during that period of time. Now, she realised, he wasn't coming home for a WHILE... if at all. So it took all the courage in her soul, to give the boy a name Keira missed shouting in anger and screaming out in pleasure. Damon..... though she had sobbed for many weeks and months on end, Keira was not at all surprised to find she still had so much tears to release.

_But now I've let you go_

_I'm holding back the tears_

_I'm here alone_

_Forgetting all the years_

_And now there's nothing I can do to bring you back to me_

_Oh _

She would never lose hope. 3 years had passed, yet Keira was determined on keeping her love and faith in her husband alive. The nights were growing ever so colder, the days were becoming dull and misty. Without him she knew she was a shell of her former self; however, Keira kept on a very forced happy face for their now 3 year old son Damon. Who was beginning to look like his father so very much, with bright cheeky blue eyes and a mischievous grin. And it hurt to look at the kid every time; to know that her husband's fate was unknown.

The day came when Damon finally spoke the words Keira wished never to hear. "Where's Dada?" He whined, tugging at his mother's skirt. She looked down at him, and once more her frail heart broke. Keira picked him up and set him on her hip, searching for the strength to speak. "Daddy will be home soon, I promise.." She whispered, secretly wondering if he would ever come home. Or if he was.... Keira looked out her window, allowing quiet sobs.

_So we live our different lives_

_It's so hard and there's no_

_more you_

_and I_

_And I'm missing you tonight_

_But we're worlds apart _

And 2 years later, came the letter that would rip Keira apart forever. She quickly tore it open, thinking that it was from him. But what she read was not from her beloved husband. It was from a Colonel Hoffman.

**Dear Mrs Baird,**

**we are very sorry to inform you that your husband Damon Baird was killed in action in battle just a few days ago. He was apart of Delta Squad, and proved to be a valuable member as well as a skilled mechanic. We will forever treasure his contributions to the COG; it is a terrible loss to us all. As our paying respect to you, we send you in this envelope his COG tags. His squadmates send their condolescences, as do I personally. Once again, we are very sorry for your loss.**

_What I'd give for one more day_

_Just to say the things I need to say_

_If only_

_Time was not erased_

_As you walked away_

_I knew I couldn't explain to you_

_And I can't pretend_

_I wanted this to end_

_For you and me_

Damon would recount the stories of his father's travails to his friends, having now turned 15 and lucky enough to see his dad's squadmates return home some years ago. Keira would often stare out the window, as if she thought the helicopter would come back with her husband stepping out alive and well. Nothing could ease the eternal pain she would always feel within her heart; though she had found a listening ear in Dominic Santiago, squadmate of Baird's. He had been through worse than her, though never once had he said it that way.

_But now I've let you go_

_I'm holding back the tears_

_I'm here alone_

_Forgetting all the years_

_And now there's nothing I can do to bring you back to me_

_Oh_

_So we live our different lives_

_It's so hard and there's no_

_more you_

_and I_

_And I'm missing you tonight_

_But we're worlds apart _

A/N:: Lyrics belong to The Veronicas, Worlds Apart. GOW does not belong to me, only Keira and Damon Jr are mine.


End file.
